


Indestructible Things

by mechanicaljewel



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Community: cap_ironman, Light Bondage, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-13
Updated: 2008-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicaljewel/pseuds/mechanicaljewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve shows Tony a new use for the shield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indestructible Things

**Author's Note:**

> Lamest title ever, I know. Shameless PWP. Shield!porn. Because people have been asking for it. Especially jynx .  
> Takes place before Civil War, during New Avengers, soon after Extremis. Stilt-Man makes a brief and inconsequential appearance; I have personally only encountered him once in canon, when the Punisher killed him, so if I have underestimated his threat-level, well, whatever. Skip to the porn.  
> Thanks to jynx for the prodding and betaing!

    “Well, that was embarrassing,” Tony opined to no one in particular.

    Steve, who was standing next to him, replied, “At least we won.”  
  
    Tony snorted.  “Against Stilt-Man.  It’s impossible to  _lose_  to Stilt-Man.  Stilt-Man does not require the full force of the Avengers.”  
  
    Both Tony and Steve surveyed the scene, which now that the police had come by and taken away Stilt-Man, consisted mainly of two 250-foot metal poles, a few rubbernecking civilians, and five very confused Avengers in the middle of Prospect Street.  Peter had already scaled the nearest building and swung off back towards Manhattan.    
  
Luke seemed frozen with rage, then followed Peter, striding past Steve and Tony saying, “If Danielle started talking or took her first steps while I was gone, I will beat you down, Stark.”  Jessica looked murderously down at the stilts before picking them up and flying over to drop them in the East River.  
  
    “We really should—” Steve began half-heartedly.  
  
    “I’ll pay the fine and dredge them up later,” Tony snapped.  “Now  _I_  need to go figure out why the communicators malfunctioned and stopped communicating with each other.  Making us  _all_  think no one  _else_  had this  _idiot_  under control!” Tony shouted into his helmet.  
  
    Steve winced, then said, “I, for one, would not mind being incommunicado for a little while…”  His attempt at feigned innocence was offset by the throaty quality of his voice.  
  
    Tony turned toward him.  “We  _were_  in the middle of something, weren’t we?”  
  
    Steve replied with failed casualness, “We  _are_  in Brooklyn right now.  My apartment is only two blocks away, actually.”  
  
    “You make a persuasive argument, Captain.  Alright, the communicators can wait.  Lead on."  
  
~  
  
   As soon as they were inside, Tony removed his helmet and Steve pressed him up against the door frame, catching his lips in a hungry kiss.  The rest of the armor clattered to the floor at Tony’s silent command.  Steve wrapped his arms around his lover, feeling the underarmor trickle away into Tony’s skin, leaving him completely naked.  Steve could feel his cock hardening against his thigh, as Tony busied his hands unfastening Steve’s belt.  That accomplished, Tony broke the embrace and devoted his full attention to slowly pulling off Steve’s gloves one at a time, kissing each palm once exposed, savoring the faint taste of leather, then placing each hand on his body (the right on his hip, the left on his chest) and leaned forward to resume the kiss.  
  
    Steve gripped Tony’s hip, pressing them closer together.  Tony groaned into his mouth and rubbed himself against Steve’s still clothed groin—Steve knew how he loved the feel of leather on his cock—and he mentally cursed the restrictive pants as his own cock strained against them.  Tony’s tongue plunged deeper into Steve’s mouth. Steve circled his thumb around Tony’s right nipple, causing the man to groan and sent his hands to the sides of Steve’s face.  He slid his fingers under the cowl and pushed it back, running his hands through Steve’s hair as he went.  
  
    Steve soon broke the kiss to take the shield off his back, leaning it against the wall.  He then took Tony’s hand and made to drag him into the bedroom, only to find more resistance than he expected.  He turned, looking curiously at Tony who, as it turned out, was just staring at the shield.  Tony slowly looked up at him with a smirk.  
  
    “Won’t it feel neglected out here?” he asked.  
  
    Steve frowned at him.  He was far too hard to care to put the effort into unpacking Tony’s meaning.  “What are you talking about?”  
  
    “Well, I mean,” Tony continued with that infuriating grin, “you  _do_  still sleep with it when I’m not around, right?  And this  _is_  the first time we’ve been at your place.  It may wonder what it’s done…”  
  
    Steve dropped Tony’s hand, bewildered, the scoffed, “Tony, that was a long time ago.  You had just taken me out of the ice—”  
  
    “Two years later is ‘just’?”  
  
    “—And I was used to having it by me at all times in the war, even when asleep,” Steve continued loudly.  “And, okay, yes it was a security blanket for a while, but that’s over now.  Now, are we going to the bedroom or not?” he demanded, holding out his hand.  He couldn’t concentrate on Tony’s teasing when the man was completely naked in front of him and they’d been so rudely interrupted earlier.  
  
    Tony took his outstretched hand, but with a mischievous look in his eyes, snatched up the shield before allowing himself to be pulled toward Steve’s bedroom.  “Okay, but ol’ Flingy gets to come with us.”  
  
    Steve rolled his eyes, marching even more resolutely on to the bedroom.  Once he and Tony were both inside, he turned to close the door.  When he turned back he found that in that brief moment, Tony had strapped the shield to his arm and had positioned it in front of his groin.  He threw Steve a wicked look and started stroking the shield’s rim.  
  
    Steve raised an eyebrow at him.  Tony being coy and playful only meant one thing, and at this point, Steve was more than happy to provide.  He reached down and pulled off one boot, than the other.  Meeting Tony’s impish gaze, Steve took a predatory step forward.  Tony placed his palm flat on the front of the shield and slid his hand slowly down to the center.  Steve removed his mail shirt, let it fall, and took another step forward.  Tony’s fingers began circling the star.  Steve dropped his pants, freeing his almost fully tumescent cock, and stepped out of them, closing the gap.  The shield was now the only barrier between them.  
  
    Tony smirked at him and continued stroking the shield.  “What is it with you and indestructible metal things? The shield, me…”  
  
    Steve placed his hands on top of the shield and leaned in.  “The armor is not indestructible.”  His breath ghosted Tony’s cheek.  
  
    “Only until I can convince T’Challa to fork over some vibranium.”  He went in for a kiss, but Steve dodged it with a grin.  “Is that all I am, then?  An inferior but fuckable substitute for the shield?”  Tony asked with mock offense.  
  
    “Always underselling yourself, Tony.  That second thing is very important,” Steve replied, running his hands back and forth along the rim.  
  
    “You’d fuck this shield if you could,” Tony said, pushing it forward ever so slightly to brush the head of Steve’s erection.  
  
    Steve dropped his hands from the shield and replied throatily, “Maybe—” His breath hitched.  Freed from his grip, Tony was now making the shield practically vibrate on the tip of Steve’s cock.  “Christ, Tony.”  Steve grabbed the shield again and stilled it.  He pulled it off Tony’s arm, revealing his flushed red erection.  Steve never ceased to be flattered by the fact that Tony seemed to be able to become fully tumescent just by looking at him naked (and sometimes even clothed).  He opened the straps and, pulling Tony in, lay the shield across his shoulders, then buckled the straps.  Tony was breathing heavily, the mischievous eyes had become pleading.  Steve took pity on him, pulling him in by the straps for a kiss.  
  
    Tony reciprocated eagerly, wrapping his arms around Steve, pressing a thigh between his legs, grinding both of their cocks between them.  Soon, his mouth left Steve’s and he began working up his jawline, sucking and licking as he went.  Steve grunted in approval when Tony nibbled at his earlobe before moving down his neck.  Steve readjusted his grip on the straps and pulled down firmly, groaning, “Tony…”  
  
    Tony took the hint and allowed himself to be pulled down to his knees.  Steve’s cock stood completely erect, curving slightly towards his belly, precome collecting on the ruddy tip.  Tony swiped the tips of his fingers through the sticky fluid, then reached down to grip his own hardness.  Steve moved his hands to Tony’s shoulders, still fingering the straps of the shield.  Tony leaned in eagerly, and as Steve slid into his mouth and down his throat, he released a long, loud breath that finished with a deep, contented hum.  Tony slowly pulled back, lips held tight.  He stopped at the head, sucking gently, running his tongue around it, sending a shock up Steve’s spine.  
  
    Steve bent over and ran his hand up Tony’s face and slid his fingers into the jet-black hair.  Tony, ever diligent in his work, brought one hand up to rest on Steve’s hip, and the other reached between his legs.  He began lightly circling Steve’s asshole with his middle finger, already slick with precome—Steve’s and his own.  Steve’s breathing shallowed, and in one motion, Tony slipped his finger into Steve’s ass and took his cock back down his throat.  Being roughly fucked and slickly fucking Tony’s mouth simultaneously, Steve knew he could not last like this for long.  
  
    “Tony,” he growled, hands moving down to grip the rim of the shield.  “Get on the bed.” Tony made a noise of approval, and slowly let Steve slide out of his mouth, pressing his tongue to the swollen vein as he went.    “Christ, Tony,” Steve gasped.  
  
    Tony smirked and made no movement to rise.  Instead, he resumed working his finger inside Steve, finding and stroking his prostate.  
  
    “Bed.   _Now_ ,” Steve barked, his palms gone sweaty, making his hands slide down the edge of the shield.  
  
    “Is that an order, Captain?” Tony asked with an infuriating grin before stroking Steve’s prostate again.  
  
    Steve lost it.  Blood pounding in his ears, cock throbbing desperately, every ounce of energy focused on not coming right then, he twisted his hips to dislodge Tony’s finger.  He grabbed the shield straps, pulled Tony to his feet and dragged him to the bed, where he threw him face down.  He straddled Tony’s hips, pinning him down.  Before Tony knew what was happening, Steve grabbed his arms and folded them behind his back, under the shield.  With a sharp tug to the bottom of the shield, the straps fell around Tony’s forearms.  With two more tugs, Steve tightened the straps, securing Tony’s arms in place.  He paused for the briefest moment to survey his handiwork, when Tony’s voice emerged, muffled from the pillow, “You had better be planning on fucking me into the  _ground_ , Rogers.”  
  
    Wasting no time, Steve grabbed the lube from the nightstand drawer and slicked up his fingers.  With his clean hand, he pulled up Tony’s hips; Tony tucked in his knees, and without his arms to support him, the side of his face pressed into the pillow.  
  
    “Oh, God,  _Steve_ ,” Tony moaned.  “Get  _in_  me— _ahh_ !” he exclaimed as Steve slipped in two fingers.  He began to rock back on his knees, impaling his ass on Steve’s fingers.  Steve grabbed Tony’s hips with his free hand, stilling his movements, and Tony whimpered softly out of deprivation.  “For God’s sake, Steve,  _just fuck me already_ !”  
  
    Steve pulled out his fingers, only to push three back into him.  “Don’t want to hurt you,” he replied softly, deeply amused at Tony’s anguish.  
  
    “Rogers, you bastard, you are not going to hurt me and you know it!” Tony yelled, panting.  Then, so faintly yet so desperately it might have been a prayer, he said, “Please.”  
  
    Next thing Tony knew, Steve’s fingers slid out of him and his cock began steadily pressing into him.  “Well, since you asked so nicely,” Steve said throatily.  
  
    “ _Fuc_ k—” was all Tony could say, as Steve slid all the way in to the hilt.  
  
    Steve watched his shield rise and fall with Tony’s breaths.  He stroked Tony’s exposed lower back, murmuring affectionately.  He ran his hands down to Tony’s hips, admiring his lover’s body, tanned from a recent interlude at his Malibu home.  
  
    “Jesus, Steve, come on,” Tony broke in on his thoughts with a moan.  
  
    Steve leaned over, pressing his chest flush against the shield, getting as close to Tony’s ear as he could and said. “I was just thinking how beautiful your ass is.  Especially with me in it.”  He then pulled out and slammed back in with no warning.  
  
    “Ah!” Tony yelled.  “God! Yesss…” He jerked into the thrust, making the shield slide against Steve’s chest.  His breath now came in sharp bursts, rustling the fabric of the pillowcase.  Steve raised himself off of Tony’s back, off the shield. Soon he had a rhythm going—it was slow, achingly slow for Tony—and the angle of his hips meant Steve was just missing his prostate.  His attempts at setting the pace were in vain—Steve was gripping his hips too firmly, and with his face supporting the weight not on his knees, it was impossible to get the proper leverage.  
  
    “Dammit, Steve,” he gasped, squirming into the next thrust, trying to press his hips up, but Steve held firm, reveling in Tony’s moans and curses.  He watched, enthralled, the way his shield rocked back and forth on the fulcrum of Tony’s arms with each thrust, and the way it almost seemed to float when Tony lifted his arms in a futile attempt to either free himself or reach for Steve.  As he rocked in and out of Tony, he noted idly that the shield almost completely obscured his lover’s face.  Deciding that he had teased the man long enough, Steve came up off one knee, planting his foot next to Tony’s calf, and lifted himself just enough to angle himself straight down into Tony.  
  
    “God! Steve! Fuck!” Tony cried as Steve’s cock at long last hit his prostate.   _This,_  Tony thought as he was pounded into incoherence, was  _Steve_ .  Not rough, but  _powerful_ . Every thrust, every stroke owning him completely, sending waves of pleasure down his spine to his teeth.  Tony wished the whole world could see Steve like this, see Tony with his ass in the air, Captain America’s famous shield holding his arms behind his back, the man they all considered America’s boy scout completely raw and unrestrained, slamming into him.  The sight, Tony was sure, would render every woman pregnant, and cause world peace to break out, either because nations would fear provoking that raw power against them in any capacity, or else would weep at the sheer magnificence.  
  
    “Steve,” he groaned.  “Gonna—Oh Christ—”  
  
    Steve dropped back down on his knees and leaned forward.  Wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist, he fell back to sit on his heels, pulling Tony into his lap, trapping the shield between them.  Still thrusting deep into him, Steve wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock.  With three sure strokes, Tony came with a sharp cry, splattering his chest and coating Steve’s hand.  The tremors that ran through Tony’s body at last threw Steve over the edge, and with one last thrust, he came.  As the waves of pleasure slowly ebbed away, he pressed his forehead to the shield that remained far cooler than it had any right to be at that point.  His breath misted the metal disc and, panting, his sweaty chest slipped over the surface.  He could swear it was ringing ever so softly.  
  
    Tony slumped bonelessly in Steve’s lap, his strong arms the only thing keeping him upright.  Steve fumbled for the straps and soon freed Tony’s arms, casting the shield to the floor with a ‘clank.’  They both fell, sprawling out over the bed, limbs entangled, still panting.  
  
    Finally, after several minutes of silent recovery, Tony opined, “Damn, I’ve got to get you in the armor next time.”  
  
    Steve chuckled.  “I don’t think it’ll fit.  You’re too skinny.”  
  
    Tony scoffed, “We can’t all be super-soldiers.  I’ll build you your own.”  
  
    “You’d spend seven million dollars on fetish gear for your boyfriend?”  
  
    “You know it.  With special attachments for—’  
  
    < _Attention Tony Fucking Stark!_ > Jessica Drew’s voice rang through Extremis and from Steve’s communicator somewhere on the floor.  < _On behalf of all of the Avengers: for the love of_  God,  _turn off Extremis_ completely  _during any and all future erotic encounters!  It—apparently—fucks with the communicators!  And you owe Peter therapy!_ >  
  
    < _Just Parker?_ > came Luke’s voice.  
  
    < _It’s worse than the time I walked in on Aunt May and Uncle Ben when I was twelve!_ > Peter whined.  
  
    < _Cap’s that good, is he, Tony?_ > Jessica Jones asked amusedly from Luke’s communicator.  < _Can’t say I’m surprised._ >  
  
    “Tony, turn off that damn thing in your brain this instant!” Steve ordered, blushing furiously.  
  
    “Yes, sir!” Tony replied playfully, and a moment later the room went silent, cutting off Luke and Peter’s plaintive groans and Jessica Jones’s < _wooo—!_ >  
  
    Steve buried his face in the hollow of Tony’s neck.  “That thing is more trouble than it’s worth,” he murmured, kissing the skin under his lips.  
  
    “How much do you think they heard?” Tony asked, thoughtfully.  
  
    “Personally, I’m trying not to,” Steve replied with a whimper.  “We’re not all exhibitionists like you.”  
  
    Tony looked down with a wicked grin, “Hey, there’s a thought.  Could probably get the money to rebuild the mansion if we sell tickets next—” He was cut short by a pillow thumping into his face.


End file.
